


Il tuo diploma in fallimento (è una laurea per reagire)

by Fae



Series: Schegge di Marlena [3]
Category: I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Background Polyamory, Background Slash, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Het, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Car Accidents, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/pseuds/Fae
Summary: Ma tu rifiuti di ascoltareogni segnale che ti può cambiareperché ti fa paura quello che succederàse poi ti senti ugualeMa non c'è niente che sia per sempreperciò se è da un po' che stai così maleil tuo diploma in fallimentoè una laurea per reagireIn cui Francesco chiama Novella, e scopre che forse non è ancora tutto perduto. (Spin-off diQuindi Marlena torna a casa)





	Il tuo diploma in fallimento (è una laurea per reagire)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quindi Marlena torna a casa (che il freddo qua si fa sentire, che ho paura di sparire)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687834) by [Gweiddi_at_Ecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate). 



> \- ambientata verso la fine di [Quindi Marlena torna a casa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687834) (' _Perché alla fine Francesco l’ha chiamata Novella, e lei ha solo detto “Arrivo,” ed è salita sul primo aereo_ '.)  
> \- boh, niente, io ero lì che mi facevo i fatti miei e scribacchiavo pezzi dell'[altro spin-off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855897), e dal nulla mi è venuta in mente questa cosa qui, ne ho scritto un paragrafo o due per vedere dove mi portava, e alla fine della giornata era diventata così. I just. Ho già parlato del mio sacro terrore di spinoffare il Marlenaverse, ma pare che Francesco continui a parlarmi e in questo caso in particolare ho deciso che valeva davvero la pena di ascoltarlo, e che se alla fine di QMTAC ha capito che le braccia di Lorenzo e Giuliano sono la casa a cui doveva tornare l'unica cosa che mancava era farlo tornare a quelle di Novella <3 QUANTO E' BELLO IL MIO ~~OT3~~ OT4 IO NON CE LA FACCIO *piange*  
> \- titolo e citazioni da _Non è per sempre_ degli Afterhours, che è chiaramente la canzone di modern!Francesco nella sua fase emoadolescenziale e su questo non mi farete cambiare idea.  
> \- prompt: perdere qualcosa e ritrovarla (COWT #9, quarta settimana @ [LDF](http://www.landedifandom.net)).

La linea è libera e il telefono squilla una volta, due, tre, e Francesco vorrebbe riattaccare, ma non lo fa.

Non allontana nemmeno il cellulare dall'orecchio perché sa che se lo facesse sarebbe tentato di toccare lo schermo e terminare subito quella chiamata come il vigliacco di merda che è, e non può, perché l'ha promesso. L'ha promesso a Lorenzo che gli ha detto _chiamala, magari vorrebbe saperlo, magari staresti meglio se la chiamassi_ , e poi ha fatto la cosa più stronza che potesse fare - perché Lorenzo è ancora bravissimo a fare lo stronzo anche quando non se ne rende conto - e l'ha guardato negli occhi, e ha aggiunto _Giuliano ti direbbe la stessa cosa._

Francesco avrebbe voluto restituirgli il pugno che si è preso da lui nell'esatto istante in cui l'ha detto, e invece ha solo deglutito e ha fissato quegli occhi e gli sono tornate in mente tante di quelle cose da soffocarlo - il mare di Barcellona e il cielo di Dublino e gli occhi gemelli di Giuliano sotto la luce rotta di un lampione - e si è stretto nelle spalle afflosciandosi come uno straccio vecchio, e ha detto _va bene_.

Certe cose, a quanto pare, non cambiano mai.

Di colpo gli squilli cessano, e all'altro capo della linea c'è un _clic_ e un attimo di silenzio, e poi una voce morbida, leggermente perplessa, che dice " _Hello?_ "

Francesco prova a parlare, ma dalla gola non gli esce niente. L'ultima volta che si è sentito così mentre chiamava Novella aveva quindici anni e lei gli aveva appena dato il suo numero, e lui era ancora convintissimo di non avere speranze, che una come lei per lui era troppo e non sarebbero nemmeno arrivati al secondo appuntamento.

" _Hello?_ _Who's there?_ " si sente ripetere, con una certa impazienza, e realizza in quel momento - coglione che non è altro - che lei il suo numero non ce l'ha e quindi non ha idea di chi la sta chiamando, e sicuramente non si è accorta del prefisso internazionale, ed è già fortunato che abbia risposto. E' già fortunato ad avercelo, quel numero, e nonostante sul momento sia stato tentato di non segnarselo nemmeno adesso si ritrova a ringraziare Andrea e il suo essere rimasto in contatto con Novella per chissà quale motivo dopo che è partita per Edimburgo, e il suo poco tatto che l'ha portato a decidere di mandarglielo di nascosto insieme a un messaggio che diceva _io non ti ho detto niente, eh_.

"Novella" riesce ad esalare alla fine, e la sua voce è roca come uno strumento stonato, come se non l'avesse usata per troppo tempo. Francesco vorrebbe sotterrarsi, ma ormai ha fatto il primo passo e non può tornare indietro e quindi non gli resta che aspettare.

C'è un altro attimo di silenzio, un po' meno spaventoso ma che gli fa ugualmente trattenere il fiato, e poi la sente inspirare piano accanto al telefono. "Ciao, Fra" gli dice, in tono apparentemente neutro, ma Francesco la conosce abbastanza da sapere che c'è qualcosa di più dietro quel tono, e che magari è lei adesso che vorrebbe sotterrarsi per averlo chiamato come faceva una volta. O magari invece non la conosce più e il fatto che l'abbia chiamato così è solo abitudine e non significa un cazzo di niente, e adesso sta solo pensando che ucciderà Andrea non appena riesce a mettergli le mani addosso.

Per qualche ragione quell'immagine riesce quasi a farlo sorridere, e a distrarlo abbastanza da fargli prendere un respiro e sentire il petto liberarsi almeno un poco.

"Ciao" risponde, e nonostante la voce gli sia tornata normale per un attimo non sa che altro dirle, perché non sa come si danno notizie del genere, perché è l'ultima persona a cui avrebbe mai voluto darle. All'improvviso gli tornano in mente il viso pallido di Giuliano sdraiato in un letto d'ospedale, la barba troppo lunga di Lorenzo che non ha più idea di che giorno sia, la voce stanca di Guglielmo che risponde alle condoglianze, e deve chiudere gli occhi e mordersi a sangue le labbra per tornare in sé.

"Mi vuoi chiedere l'accendino, per caso?" gli domanda Novella dopo qualche istante, e questo è un colpo così basso che un po' gli strozza una risata in gola e un po' gli prende a pugni lo stomaco senza pietà, perché se riesce a scherzare su questo allora davvero è andata oltre, davvero a loro due non ci pensa più. Ed è giusto così, e se lei è felice allora Francesco se lo farà andare bene, e si prenderà quei pugni in silenzio perché se li merita tutti.

"No" ribatte, e chiude gli occhi di nuovo per capire da dove cominciare. "Mio zio è morto."

Questa volta il silenzio è più lungo, e pesa addosso a entrambi come una zavorra; sa di cose vecchie e polverose, e di paure che nessuno dei due ha mai superato del tutto.

Novella ha sempre odiato Jacopo più di quanto lo odiasse Francesco stesso, perché lei non vedeva lo zio, non vedeva l'uomo che si era preso due nipoti in casa e portava dentro più dolori di quanti ne desse a vedere; lei non gli doveva niente e non c'era niente che potesse ispirarle quella pietà che a Francesco, nonostante tutto, è rimasta attaccata addosso per anni. Vedeva solo il marcio e l'odio e i segni sulla pelle di Francesco e i gesti nervosi di chi è abituato a vivere con una minaccia che pende sulla testa, vedeva la versione peggiore di qualcosa che conosceva lei per prima, e non c'è mai stato niente, ai suoi occhi, che fosse in grado di redimerlo.

"Com'è successo?" chiede, e Francesco non si stupisce che non abbia detto _mi dispiace_ , perché sarebbe una bugia e lo sanno tutti e due.

Appoggia lentamente la schiena contro il muro di quel corridoio che odora di linoleum e medicinali, dove non passa nessuno se non qualche infermiera e qualche parente stretto dall'aria smarrita, perché l'orario di visita è finito da un pezzo. Per un attimo pensa a suo zio steso nella propria bara, e poi smette di pensarci subito perché non ha ancora capito cosa dovrebbe fargli provare, quel pensiero, e adesso non ha la voglia né la forza di chiederselo.

"E' successo mentre cercava di ammazzarmi" rivela con un'ironia amara che brucia sulla lingua come bile, e non è esattamente così, ma non è neanche esattamente sbagliato.

" _What?!_ " strilla Novella, alzando d'improvviso la voce di un paio di toni, e il contrasto tra quell'inglese sempre così strano sulle sue labbra e quella reazione che è così tanto da lei fa sorridere Francesco prima ancora di rendersene conto. Sente in sottofondo il rumore di una sedia spinta via, il ticchettio di passi rapidi e la voce di qualcuno che le parla chiedendole cose che non riesce a distinguere, e la sua che risponde _no, just a wee sec, I'll be right back_. "Che vuol dire che cercava - Francesco, ma stai bene?" domanda, in un bisbiglio concitato.

"Sì, tranquilla, io sto bene" la rassicura, ma c'è troppa enfasi su quell' _io_ , e Novella se ne accorge, e Francesco, nonostante gli anni e i chilometri, si accorge del fatto che se n'è accorta. Che ha capito che lui sta bene, sì, ma qualcun'altro evidentemente no.

"Guglielmo?" domanda, la voce che trema appena.

"No, Guglielmo non c'entra. Lui non c'era nemmeno."

"Allora chi -" comincia, e si ferma subito perché dopotutto Francesco non la chiamerebbe solo per dirle che Jacopo è morto, e se non è solo per questo allora c'entra qualcuno che conoscono tutti e due, qualcuno che a quanto pare Jacopo ha cercato di ammazzare, e nonostante Jacopo dividesse il proprio disprezzo tra una quantità notevole di persone non ce ne sono molte che odiasse così tanto. Ce ne sono poche, in realtà, e portano tutte lo stesso cognome. "Lorenzo?"

Francesco inghiotte - inghiotte la saliva e la paura e la voglia di piangere - e poi mormora, in un soffio, "Giuliano."

Novella si lascia sfuggire un verso strozzato che spezza in due il cuore di Francesco e lo manda nel panico per un istante, facendogli temere che abbia capito male.

"E' vivo" si affretta a precisare, e Novella sembra tornare a respirare normalmente, "ma è in coma" aggiunge, e ogni parola è più difficile, e prima di uscire si fa masticare tra i denti come un grumo di spine, "e non sappiamo quando - non sappiamo se si sveglierà."

Vorrebbe suonare più ottimista, anche solo per riuscire a esserle di conforto, ma la verità è che tra loro due è sempre stata lei a confortare lui e non il contrario, e Francesco non è mai riuscito a prenderle dal verso giusto, le cose di cui ha paura, e a cercare di vederle un po' meno nere; al contrario, se le rigira in testa fino a farle diventare ancora più enormi e più spaventose, e la paura che ha adesso è un pozzo senza fondo che minaccia di inghiottirlo a ogni respiro. Non è mai stato lui quello che affronta la vita prendendola a morsi e le paure prendendole a schiaffi, è sempre stato Giuliano, ed è per questo che tutti e due lo amano tanto.

Di colpo realizza che le sue parole sono state più veloci dei suoi pensieri, che ha detto _non sappiamo_ , e che Novella non gli ha nemmeno chiesto di chi stesse parlando, perché lo sa già. Sa che se fosse un po' più coraggioso o un po' più capace di spiegare i propri sentimenti le direbbe quello che continua a ronzargli in testa da giorni, quel pensiero che ha provato a fermare sulla carta quando era soltanto suo e che adesso è tornato a essere di entrambi, le direbbe _non lo possiamo perdere, io e Lorenzo non ce la facciamo senza di lui, se muore siamo morti anche noi._ Anche se Francesco continua a pensare che se fosse lì, e lo sentisse parlare così, a prenderlo a schiaffi sarebbe lei.

Invece Novella è all'altro capo di un telefono in un posto che Francesco non ha mai visto, e nonostante questo sentire la sua voce è abbastanza per farlo stare già meglio.

"Te la senti di dirmi che è successo?" gli chiede dopo un attimo, con voce gentile.

Francesco sospira ed esce su uno dei balconcini dell'ospedale per accendersi una sigaretta, e le racconta brevemente quello che ha già raccontato più di una volta: della moto, dello scambio di persona, dell'incidente. Le racconta di Jacopo, che si è lasciato consumare dall'odio per la propria vita e per quelli che riteneva fossero i colpevoli al punto da uscire di testa, di Giuliano, che la testa l'ha persa per aver amato Simonetta così tanto da non riuscire più a ritrovare la strada senza di lei, di Lorenzo, che è diventato padre ma in fondo è rimasto sempre lo stesso e forse adesso non odia più Francesco, ammesso che l'abbia mai fatto.

"Quindi a Lorenzo l'hai detto?" gli domanda lei, alla fine.

"Che cosa?"

"Che non è stata colpa tua."

Francesco espira lentamente, osservando il fumo disperdersi nel vento. "Sì" conferma, e magari dovrebbe aggiungere che prima di dirglielo è riuscito a farsi fare un occhio nero, ma decide che su questo per ora si può anche soprassedere. "Era incazzato a morte, prima, ma quando gliel'ho detto si è calmato."

"E poi?" lo incalza Novella, e Francesco chiude gli occhi perché sa dove vuole arrivare, sa che cosa gli sta chiedendo, e su questo non è mai riuscito a mentirle. Omettere, forse, ma mentire mai.

Novella l'ha capito prima di lui cosa sarebbe successo, l'ha capito prima di tutti e tre, e ha offerto loro una possibilità di far funzionare le cose; ma erano troppo giovani e troppo stupidi e troppo spaventati, ciascuno a proprio modo, e quella possibilità l'hanno persa. Hanno preferito buttare tutto alle ortiche, e passare anni a farsi del male.

"L'ho baciato" confessa, e quasi gli viene di nuovo da ridere perché di tutte le cose assurde che potevano succedergli nella vita confessare alla sua ex di aver baciato - beh, quello che avrebbe potuto essere il suo ex, se solo fossero mai stati davvero insieme, è una di quelle a cui non aveva ancora pensato. E se glielo dicesse a voce alta è sicuro che Novella si tratterrebbe a fatica dal bestemmiargli contro - chissà se bestemmia in veneto o in scozzese, di questi tempi - e gli direbbe _certo che siete stati insieme, Fra, non fare il coglione_.

Invece Novella sospira, di qualcosa a metà tra sollievo e tenerezza ed esasperazione, e gli dice soltanto, dolcemente, "Potrai baciare anche Giuliano non appena si sveglia."

E Francesco sente le lacrime pungergli dietro le ciglia prima ancora che abbia finito di parlare, perché lei è l'unica al mondo a potergli dire una cosa del genere, l'unica oltre a Lorenzo, ora come ora, a potergli parlare di Giuliano senza farlo urlare, riuscendo persino a strappargli finalmente dalla gola quella risata che ci era rimasta incastrata - e che somiglia troppo a un singhiozzo, ma va bene così. Va bene così perché è Novella, e adesso che gliel'ha detto l'idea di poterlo fare davvero - l'idea che Giuliano si svegli, perché si sveglierà, cazzo, si _deve_ svegliare - sembra un po' più reale, e Francesco è uno stronzo che non l'ha mai meritata ma la ama ancora. Ama ancora _anche lei,_ e darebbe qualsiasi cosa, adesso, per averla lì e poterle affondare il naso tra i capelli, e perdersi nel suo abbraccio.

"Grazie" riesce a dire dopo un attimo, e questa volta da inghiottire c'è solo l'emozione, i ricordi e tutto quello che sta in mezzo. "Mi dispiace se ti ho disturbato, ma -"

"Arrivo."

Il cuore di Francesco si perde a metà di un battito, e quello che resta della sigaretta gli cade dalle mani rovinando sulle piastrelle del balcone. "...Che?" biascica, e il suo primo pensiero è di aver equivocato, che stia parlando con i suoi colleghi, perché non è possibile che voglia davvero dire quello che crede lui.

"Prendo il primo aereo. Ho delle ferie arretrate da recuperare, non mi faranno storie al lavoro. E anche se me ne facessero, possono andare in mona."

"Non -" comincia, e si ferma perché sa che _non ce n'è bisogno_ sarebbe un'altra bugia, e _non devi_ è il modo più sicuro per farsi mandare in mona anche lui. "Non sei costretta" dice alla fine, la voce che torna a farsi roca per una ragione più dolce - ma tanto lo sa che non servirà a niente, che Novella ha già deciso e lui non ha speranze di poter fare qualcosa al riguardo, e in realtà non è mai stato più felice di non averne.

E' Novella a ridere, adesso, di quella risata fin troppo simile alla sua che nasconde dentro la voglia di piangere, mezza divertita e mezza rassegnata, la stessa di quando erano ragazzini e gli diceva _la vita fa schifo, Fra, ma perlomeno finchè stiamo insieme possiamo riderle in faccia_. Novella con i suoi capelli rossi e le sue magliette larghe a penderle da una spalla scoperta, con la sua fierezza e la sua pazienza e le bestemmie a mezza bocca e gli occhi ridenti o arrabbiati, lucidi di piacere o umidi di lacrime mai versate. "Ti chiamo quando so a che ora atterro, va bene?"

Francesco annuisce lentamente, prima di ricordarsi che lei non lo può vedere. "Va bene" sussurra. "Ti tengo da parte una sigaretta."

Novella ride di nuovo, e prima di sentirla riattaccare Francesco fa in tempo a cogliere i rumori che si accavallano all'altro capo della linea, voci che tornano a farsi più vicine e fruscii di oggetti spostati, e la immagina scostarsi un ricciolo dalla fronte mentre siede alla sua scrivania, già pronta a prenotare quell'aereo e a tornare a casa almeno per un po' - a tornare da lui, da Giuliano, e anche da Lorenzo. E non importa quanto durerà, perché se c'è una cosa che Francesco ha imparato è che le cose belle, quando succedono, è meglio afferrarle e stringerle forte e non farsi troppe domande - e lui in questo ha sempre fatto schifo e non sa ancora bene come si fa, ma ci può provare.

Per lei, per loro, forse ci può persino riuscire.

**Author's Note:**

> \- a parte quelli che si riferiscono direttamente alla fic da cui nasce lo spinoff, ' _il mare di Barcellona e il cielo di Dublino_ ' è un riferimento al secondo capitolo di [La dolce Marlena](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113976) (che voi avete letto TUTTI VERO PERCHE' E' BELLISSIMO E DOVETE LEGGERLO IERI *strilla*), le battute sull'accendino e le sigarette sono un riferimento alla storia passata di Francesco e Novella che fa parte di una fic che la Eli non ha ancora pubblicato (EDIT: [eccola qui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354752/chapters/43457978)!), e lo stesso vale per Andrea, che è un personaggio originale che deve ancora comparire (era uno dei coinquilini di Francesco ai tempi dell'università, ed è così che ha conosciuto Novella) (EDIT: [ecco qui anche lui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454734)!). IO HO GLI SPOILER SUL MARLENAVERSE E VOI NO, INVIDIATEMI.  
> \- mi sono avvalsa di consulenze linguistiche accuratissime (grazie mille alla Eli e a Ylenia e Sally /o/) per il veneto-scozzese di Novella, e per dovere di cronaca riporto che mi era stato consigliato _andare a ramengo_ invece di _andare in mona_ perchè più spiccatamente veneziano, anche se alla fine ho scelto il secondo perché mi suonava meglio nel contesto ed era comunque realistico. _Just a wee sec_ invece e' un'espressione scozzese che sta per 'solo un secondo' ('wee' significa letteralmente 'piccolo').


End file.
